one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Vs Haggar
Two Capcom beefcakes with revenge on their mind decide to settle it in the ring! Will Alex retain his return to the limelight, or will Haggar step out of the shadows? Intro (Running/Countdown Theme, 0:00-0:53) Announcer: And now, ladies and gentlemen, entering the ring from the blue corner! A massive monolith of a man at 6’5”, weighing in at 245 pounds, and hailing from Manhattan, please welcome: AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!! The crowd goes wild as the lights beam down onto a wrestling ring in a sold-out stadium. Alex, not heeding the audience’s enthusiasm, adjusts his headband and climbs over the ropes into the ring. Looking towards the shadows outside the other end of the arena, he cracks his neck muscles and leans back against the ropes. Announcer: And his opponent, entering from the red corner! Also standing tall at 6’7”, and clocking in at 266 pounds! He doesn’t just come from Metro City, he comes from RULING Metro City, put your hands together for: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alex gives off a faint smile as Mike Haggar climbs into the opposite side of the ring, much to the excitement of the fans. The Metro Mayor takes off his glasses and hands them to a secretary who leaves, while Alex gets up. Haggar: I hope you’re not going to hold back, kid, because I sure as hell won’t! (IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth, 0:00-0:23) Alex is unfazed by the taunt, and opens up his shirt, letting it fall backwards so he can tie it around his waist. He then spreads his feet apart and assumes his fighting stance, while Haggar scoffs and flexes his muscles in front of him. His suit rips open and leaves him standing in his jeans, shoes, and shoulder strap, and he too crouches to prepare for the action. The crowd’s excitement gets turned up to eleven, and Haggar’s secretary waves a pipe at him from the sidelines, only for him to brush it off. Haggar: No need! I can take this grasshopper fair and square! Alex: At ease, war horse. Haggar: Bring it on! Announcer: GET READY TO RRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! The two fighters step forward and grab each other's shoulders. 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you cheering for? Alex! Haggar! Draw! 60 (Captain Commando Cover, 0:43-1:43) Both grapplers try to shake the other to the ground violently, to no avail. To break the struggle, Haggar lets go of Alex’s shoulders and slams his fists down on his arms, breaking the Street Fighter’s hold, and punches him in the stomach twice. Haggar then executes his double lariat, but Alex is quick to recover from the punches and ducks underneath Haggar’s spinning arms, wrapping his own around the Mayor’s waist and slamming him down with a backwards piledriver. Not stopping there, Alex continues to somersault backwards, piledriving Haggar twice more until they reach the ropes. Alex stands up and jumps onto a rope, hopping right off of it into the air and prepares an elbow drop. Unfortunately, he can’t deliver it in time before Haggar leaps up into the air, catches Alex, and slams him into the ground with the Spinning Piledriver. 52 Haggar gets to his feet faster than Alex can, and drop-kicks him across the ring into the ropes. Alex is catapulted right back to Mike, who hits him with a successful double lariat followed by three punches, an elbow to the back of the head, and a double-fisted violent axe, which bruises Alex repeatedly before knocking him up and slamming him back down to the ground. 46 Alex pushes himself up, and beckons Haggar with his hand to try again. Haggar does so, and aims a punch; however, just as it hits, Alex manages to pull off a counter, and punches Haggar square in the chest. Alex hits the Mayor with a few more violent swings before jumping into the air and slamming down on Haggar with both elbows extended. After he crashes down on top of Mike, he picks up his opponent and punches him ten more times before knocking Haggar away with a roundhouse kick followed by a Sparta kick. 34 As Haggar lands on his back, he sees Alex running at him, and leaping into the air for a knee-drop. Haggar barely rolls out of the way before Alex comes crashing down. Grabbing Alex by the legs, Haggar flapjacks him into the air before jumping after him. After hitting him with two punches and a puffing of his chest, Haggar grabs Alex by the arm and spins him around in the air before throwing him down. Alex, dazed, looks up and sees Haggar’s silhouette against the floodlights, careening down onto him in a spread-eagle body press. A view of the audience is shown, and when the impact sends a shockwave throughout the stands, everyone gets out of their seats and starts cheering even harder. 22 When the attention returns to the ring, both Alex and Haggar are on their feet in another pushing match. Haggar swings a clothesline at Alex’s neck, but quickly converts it to an elbow drop when Alex ducks the attack. Though he successfully strikes Alex to the ground with the maneuver, Alex manages to push him off and both get to their feet as fast as they can. Alex starts punching Haggar in the chest, and the Mayor merely puffs his abs out and takes the blows in a cocky display of power. Haggar: Hah hah hah! My turn! 14 Haggar cracks his knuckles and commences the Rapid-Fire blast, punching Alex with one fist so fast his arm becomes a blur. However, his conviction blinds him to the fact that Alex is managing to parry every single hit without taking damage by deflecting the attacks with his arm. Eventually, he pushes Haggar’s arm away, grabs him by the shoulder, and brings him in close for three skull-bashing headbutts, before dropkicking him to the ropes. Haggar bounces off, heading straight towards Alex who stretches his shoulder. Alex: Now, for the finale! 8'' Alex swings a fist as hard as he can, catching Haggar in the stomach and heavily winding him and knocking him around. While he staggars, Alex grabs him by the waist and flips him upside-down, hopping into the air and slamming him head-first into the ground. Using the momentum to somersault, Alex rolls onto his feet, still crouched and gripping Haggar by the arms. '''Alex': You can’t escape! Alex leaps into the air, carrying Haggar with him, and flips him onto his back while he spreads his arms wide. The two begin to descend, with Alex getting covered by a sonic wave as he speeds towards the ground. 3'' At the last second, Haggar breaks free of one of Alex’s arms. Flipping himself underneath the grappler just before impact, Haggar’s feet hit the ground with a massive thud, but he holds his ground. Now, holding Alex’s torso above the ground, his wince of pain turns into a snicker, and he slams Alex face-first into the ground with one last Backwards Piledriver. ''0!!! (Glory Be, 1:23-2:00) Haggar fist pumps the air multiple times, entertaining the roaring crowd while the referee kneels down by Alex and begins the count. Referee: Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Alex’s body starts to twitch while Haggar crosses his arms. Referee: Six! Five! Four! Alex’s eyes open, and he grits his teeth while struggling to get up. Referee: Three! Two! One! Alex: Christ. With that last word, Alex falls limp. Bell: Ding ding! 'K.O!!!' The crowd takes their cheer up to fifteen while Haggar raises both arms in celebration. Turning around, he beckons his secretary to come closer to the ring, then grabs a notebook and pen from her. A quick scribble later, he has a note that he flicks towards Alex’s body. Haggar: Hah! Drop me a line so I can visit your hospital room! Alex: Grrh. Will do, old-timer. Outro (Bay Area) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... HAGGAR! Category:MP999 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Wrestling themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees